Familiar of Zero rise of the commoners
by flaming hunter
Summary: They didn't want any of this, but things ended up this way, now they had to live with what they've seen and done
1. Chapter 1

[The past]

They stood in front of the old mansion, its windows were broken, the grass around it was overgrown and a lot of the trees needed to have their branches cut before they tore their way into the mansion itself.

The old man looked at them before he handed them a key to each of them, master keys that opened every door inside as well as the front and back door.

Just by lifting up his hand he cut down the tree branches, letting the suns light in.

''Thank you sir'' they both said to the old man who just patted them on the had, knowing that it was his fault that both of them were in this world after all.

Then in a flash of light, the old man vanished leaving them there.

''We're going to have to hire some maids and people to help us clean this place Mark said to Saito.

''The old man said hed sent us a couple of maids to help us out but it would be up to us to see if we wanted to keep them.''Saito answered Mark as he used his key to open the mansions giant stone white doors.

The inside was no different from the outside, covered in dust, dirt from animals that had managed to get in.

''At least we don't have to buy furniture.'' Mark said to Saito as he tried to look on the bright side, his gun lightly connected with his sword as he walked, making a slight clanking sound.

''Hey partner, why are you so quiet!'' Saito's sword asked him.

''Nothing, it just hit me I'm never going home.'' Saito answered his sword as he felt Marks hand on his shoulder.

''I'm here with you man and we aren't defenseless.'' Mark said to Saito as he pulled out Saito's sword from its sheath and Saito took out Marks own sword.

They fought each other and attempted to force their minds away from any thoughts that might bring them down, all the while Saito's sword yelled to Saito how Mark was going to attack.

A knock on the door made them stop and when they looked at the door they found several maids staring at them.

''Excuse us, we were sent here to help you fix this place up.'' said one of the maids, she had long black hair and equally black eyes, however, the size of her breast easily stood out from every other maid.

''Sorry we were just having fun'' Mark answered the maid.

''Go ahead and start, if you find something strange don't touch it and find us, well deal with it.'' Saito said to the maids and instantly the woman all went on to do their jobs whatever they may have been.

''We really aren't going back are we?'' Saito asked Mark.

''He would have found a way to send us back, it seems like we're here to stay, what do you say if we go and see the world, we were locked away learning the language of this place after all.'' Mark said to Saito as he began to walk out the door.

''Shouldn't we help with all of the cleaning.'' Saito said to Mark only for Mark to point behindSaito.

The common man and woman cant use magic jet somehow all of the maids seemed to be flying from side to side, moving furniture and the only god knows what else.

''I think we would just get in the way.'' Mark answered Saito.

''Hard to believe we're on an island floating in the sky, the only reason we can even live here is that there's a civil war going on, so no one is bothering to see who is the rightful heir to what.'' Mark said to Saito.

''A sword that returns all magic back on to its caster and can never be broken and a gun that shoots all kinds of bullets, that doesn't need to be reloaded.'' Saito said as he looked at Mark.

'A sword that can speak and devour magic rendering it useless and the ability to instantly know and master every weapon regardless of what it may be.'' Mark said to Saito.

''I say we both brought with us our own cheats'' Mark said to Saito as he handed back Saitos talking sword.

''I smell the scent of fire and dried blood lingering in the air'' Saito's sword said to himself, its voice was not even a whisper. ''You boys will be on the battlefield soon enough'' it added before going completely silent.

[Present]

The smell of freshly baked cookies and freshly baked cakes lingered as preparations were being completed, the two guests waited in each one of their respected rooms.

The two men were barely above commoners, yet their influence was only growing, either man's word could be felt from the lowest of commoners to the Dukes themselves.

In truth, neither man had any real power, but with every passing day, they brought out certain trinkets that made life slightly better, at first the had only been things that those beneath anyone of real importance would want, but slowly thing that even made nobles heads turn, began to show up.

Normally neither of these men would even be inside their home but as things stood candidates needed to be sorted out and their daughters needed to find husbands.

Unfortunately, their eldest was reaching the age that would leave her as the last option for any man, the age of twenty and the girl had a reputation.

Her temper was well known and to marry her off to just anyone would mean that when her husband tired of her, she would either end up as an abandoned woman or she would be dead or worse sent to a brothel as punishment.

Their second daughter was soft-spoken and beautiful, unfortunately, she needed someone patient and willing to set things aside, she was always a sickly child and unfortunately, her health only slightly improved now that she was older.

Second wives of those that could barely be considered people of importance...that thought alone pained both of them

Regardless it was time to meet both men.


	2. Chapter 2

[Past]

The town was lively even before they had reached its walls, the sounds of hammers hitting metal and the voices of people yelling, their voices sounding as if they were trying to sell vegetables to people that were just passing by.

They had expected to find guards watching the doors but to their surprise, the door leading into the town was completely open and without guards.

The moment they set foot into the town they instantly felt like if the air itself had suddenly become dry, no, not dry, it was some sort of unwelcomed feeling, hot enough to make a person pick up their fists so that he could defend themselves, but not cold enough for him, to have to kill everyone around him.

Regardless the two of them began to walk around and see the sights of the town, unfortunately, there weren't many, the stalls were mostly empty, any fruits, vegetables and so on that was left, was too small to feed anyone.

The people themselves seemed to be on an edge, like if they were expecting an attack to come at any moment.

Saito moved slowly next to Mark and his hand moved slowly towards his sword as the people around him, kept their eyes focused on him and Mark.

''It's obvious we aren't welcomed here, we should leave.'' Mark said to Saito ash he began to walk towards the entrance of the town, neither of them bothered to say anything until they reached the mansion.

They walked quietly listening to the ground beneath them break underneath their weight, the sound of grass moving as the wind blew and the crunching sound of dirt was the only noise they could hear.

Slowly they made it back to the batch of trees that hid their mansion, the giant house was still hard to look at, yet as they walked closer to it one of the maids opened the door an bowed her head welcoming them home.

Slowly Saito and Mark walked in and to their surprise the smell of dit, old furniture and dirty walls-floors and who knows what else were gone, replaced by the smell of oranges from a freshly mopped floor, bright white ceilings and walls.

The furniture was cleaned and dusted.

''Woe' Saito said as he began to walk around leaving Mark behind, who in turn just sat down on a wooden chair.

''So did any of you find anything odd, strange potions or things that cant be explained?'' Mark asked the maid, that had welcomed them in.

''Nothing like that, but there is a door we couldn't open and you ordered us to tell you if we found anything, so we left it alone.'' She answered Mark.

''...Alright show me this door'' Mark said to the maid.

Mark followed the maid past a large hallway, all the way to a room that was by itself compared to every other room in the Mansion he had passed this one seemed like nothing more than a small closet for the servants to put away their things in.

He had passed large and medium-sized doors, the large ones were exaggeratedly big and reached to the ceiling, while the regular sized ones were the rooms the maids were currently cleaning, these were going to be the rooms they used.

The smaller doors only reached to his neck, but the rooms inside seemed to be bigger than the doors themselves, he had seen some of the doors opened and watched as the maids lowered their heads and stood up straight when entering the room and standing inside it.

They finally reached the door and when Mark tried to open the door he found that it was in fact locked, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out the key the old man had given him.

Instantly the smell of mold and a strange sense of water reached his nose, small sparks of light began to flare and unlike the rest of the mansion that seemed to rely on the light of the sun, this room began to light up by a large group of rocks neatly placed into different batches.

''Go get Saito.'' Mark told the maid as he began to walk into the room, however, to be on the safe side he drew his sword, he had read plenty of stories and this used to be a magicians house, so who knew what experiments had happened here.

the rocks seemed to glow different colors each gave off a strange feeling and as Mark walked in further, the hairs on the back of his head began to stand, the feeling of danger was only growing stronger, by the second.

''I see, their magic stones, from the looks of it, they are going into a critical state. Partner, its better if I take away some of their power.'' Saito's sword sad, as Saito walked into the room.

Saito walked up to the closest pile of rocks drew his sword and placed it on top of the pile, the lights of the rocks began to glow dimmer until it was almost completely gone, he repeated the same act four more times.

''What exactly are?'' Mark began to ask when the black haired maid knocked on the door.

''Excuse me but you have a guest.'' she said to them.

Neither Saito or Mark even said anything, they just followed the girl back to the front door. It was there that they found a man holding several papers in his hands.

His eyes were hard and seemed to become even harder as he noticed the three of them approaching.

''Greetings lords, I have come to present to you the duties that are urgent. Please forgive my rudeness for not introducing myself, but they are the most urgent matters that need to be dealt with.'' the man said as he handed to them the papers in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

'**'That day, I could see the look in his eyes. It was different...It was like if he knew what had to be done. He ordered every servant to take the airship and return home.''**

**''He wanted them to live and not see what had to be done. No one left and so the Republic entered the war.'' Siesta.**

The man bowed his head and walked away only leaving a pair of horses behind. Mark took a look at the papers and began to read them, the old man had made sure he and Saito could learn the language of this world, both in its written form and in its spoken.

A request for hunting a large bear that lived in the nearby forest, petitions to buy seeds for farming, petitions to be allowed to mine and so on, Mark noticed each petition had an image and a reward for those that would do them.

''It looks like their expecting us to sight these things and make them official.'' Saito said as he looked at Mark before noticing that there was a picture of the mansion and the image of someone giving a reward to someone that had done a job.

''The people here don't seem to use written language, instead they seem to use drawings, still I don't have any money do you'' Saito asked mark who just looked at him.

''...Let's do these things ourselves and work our way from there.'' Mark said as he began to sort thru the papers and placed all of the hunting jobs on one pile, another pile was tasks needed like fixing fences and broken walls that the people themselves were too old-too weak or just plain didn't know how to.

Finally, the last two piles were the things that the two of them would need help on doing, first of all, neither of them knew just who to talk to about buying anything and considering that the most urgent papers seemed to involve agriculture and farm animals that was a real problem.

Then there was the other issue neither one of them knew anything about mining, or what they had to mine for. Normally one would just pay people to do all of these things, but from the looks of the town and the fact that the mansion didn't have any gold or precious metals, it was safe to say they couldn't pay anyone or buy anything, for the moment.

''Sirs if I may, may I please see those papers'' said the black-haired maid with the large breasts, as she took a look at the papers that showed the animals that needed to be hunted.

''I see, most of the animals here are things people can eat, so half of them can be sold to the people in town and their furs can be used for other things besides food, so the people there can pay for the animals.'' she said before suddenly becoming silent.

''Sirs the people in town seem to be with little to no money or food at the moment, some of us have gone to greet everyone there'' she said before pointing at a group of maids that were walking back to the mansion.

''Just how do you girls do that?'' Mark asked her.

She just smiled ''You should see the butlers.''

''I guess we can bribe people with food so they can mine but seeds are still going to be a problem.'' Saito said as he looked at the girl.

''Now that I think about just whats your name anyway'' Saito asked her.

The maid just smiled and took a deep breath. '' My name is Siesta, I used to work in the school of magic where the two of you stayed'' She paused for a moment before continuing, like if she was considering saying or not saying something.

''The two of you may have not noticed it, considering you were kept away from everyone, but a few of the maids here used to work there and in some of the areas near there.'' Siesta added.

''Why do I get the feeling there are a lot of things that haven't been told to us.'' Mark said as he looked at the approaching women.

''en will be worked or tortured to death but women can be broken both physically and mentally until not even death can save them'' Siesta said in a low voice, as she tried to hint out at something, that seemed too painful to be spoken about.

''...I have no problem with you girls sending letters back home and even inviting your loved ones to visit, as long as their lives aren't put in danger feel free to do so.'' Mark said as he took one of the papers that had the image of a deer drawn on it.

''Ill deal with this one, we still need food anyway.'' he said as he walked out the door and headed towards one of the horses, he stopped as the group of maids walked passed him, in the past he would have admired their beauty and would have wanted to take all of them to bed, but that man was dead now, so he just kindly greeted them, before getting on the horse and riding away with no particular direction.

Saito watched as Mark rod away, he had an idea why he had gotten on the horse and it wasn't because he wanted to hunt for today launch. He must have stayed watching the man a little too long because Siesta called out to him.

''Sir Saito'' her voice was soft and somehow sounded sweet to his ears.

''Sorry I was caught up in my own mind, do we have any food?'' he asked Siesta.

''Yes we have plenty, around a months worth of food.'' Siesta answered him.

Saito for his part just looked at her, he was trying to figure out what to do, considering they didn't really own anything, but because they had moved in and had servants, the people in town immediately assumed that they had inherited everything. The problem only got worse when he remembered that no one was bothering to keep track of who inherited what because of the civil war that's going on right now.

''Is there anything that needs to be done around the mansion?'' Saito asked Siesta, who just looked at him as if he had done something unthinkable.

''Ye...yes, the branches around the mansion need to be cut up to make firewood and there are a lot of old sets of broken armor that need to be repaired and placed somewhere, but because of the spells placed upon them, we can't touch them.'' Siesta answered Saito.


	4. Chapter 4

**''I was there when they fought, I can't say how or why I was there that day but I was there and I watched how children ran with buckets filled with bullet shells.''**

**''I saw them, I could fit three of their tiny hands in just one of mine and yet even they fought. They did this because they believed in those two men, that those two men would come and rescue them.'' Cattleya de La Fontaine.**

Mark watched the sky as he rode the horse, it was starting to get dark the two moons in the sky were already visible, he thought he had gotten used to seeing them by now but apparently, that wasn't the case.

It was getting dark and moving around at night wasn't really a good thing for anyone, especially if a person doesn't know the land he's walking on.

So he pulled on the ropes and the horse began to slow down until it stopped walking, the horse didn't have any kind of mouthpiece, it just had trope around its mouth, luckily the man had left both horses with saddles, so it was easy to ride the animal.

The sun was completely gone now. ''It's incredible just how fast it can get dark'' Mark thought to himself.

It was quiet and the only light for miles was either from the town, the green and red moon or the from the fire he had started. A single shot from his gun was all it took to start and maintain the fire.

''Bam, bam, bam, bam'' Mark began to sing to himself as he attempted to keep the silence away from himself, he didn't know the words or the name of the song but he remembered the music that had accompanied the words.

He did this as he tried to keep his mind still, so he could avoid having to think too much on the things he couldn't control, he didn't miss the earth, not by a long shot, but he never expected to have to leave it without warning.

One day he had bought an old sword and a gun from a garage sale and sat down in front of the computer, ready to watch some videos when a green portal opened up behind him and pulled him thru. He tried to hold on to something but in the end, the only thing he could hold on to were the two things he had recently bought and that was only because he had put them next to him.

God only knows how the sword became real and how the gun could all of a sudden fire all kinds of bullets, without having to be reloaded, hell it wasn't even loaded now.

The sword was a replica one from a game or story, Mark, in all honesty, couldn't remember, but he had bought it because the guy that sold it to him, said that it could reflect magic back to its user and because it could supposedly cut thru anything when at full power.

''A sword made to kill gods'' those wore the words that made him buy the thing, as for the gun, well it was a gun, a simple revolver a toy any idiot could buy.

Mark could hear the horse eating, there weren't even crickets here, he hated nights or days like these, they reminded him of the day he arrived.

He had fallen on top of an old man that had a long staff and a long white beard and equally long hair, its because of that old man that he and the kid even had anything to eat, neither of them could speak this places language or do anything.

It was thanks to Osmond's kindness that they even had a roof over their heads. According to him, he had been studying the effects of an overcharged magic stones, the kind that happens naturally and that this was his first time seeing something like this happen.

A person falling thru a magic portal that hadn't been created by anyone.

Four months he and Saito were treated as test subjects were looked after, to be honest, the old man hadn't done anything to them, but they were fed strange glowing liquids and surprisingly tasty food.

One day they realized that they could somehow read every sigh around them and actually speak to each other, Saito was someone that lived in Japan but had been pulled thru the green portal when he was walking home.

One day the Osmond arrived with a talking sword and gave it to Saito saying that he would need something to defend himself before they knew it a year had passed and the only thing they could do was talk to each other and study every book around them.

The had soon figure out why the old man had been doing everything in secret, small tremors could be felt from time to time and from what the books said, the magic within the part of the world they were on was becoming too great.

This would cause the country to float into the sky and begin a chain reaction, the old man was trying to figure out a way to slow the proses down stop it or make it have as little harm as possible.

That was the same reason he had been so kind to them, somehow both his and Saito's bodies had observed a great amount of magic, but they themselves couldn't use it.

Had Osmond been a man with fewer morals, who knew what would have happened to him and Saito, Mark knew that Osmond could have experimented on them in every possible way, yet the man treated them as people and it was for that reason that he sent them to this place.

Eventually, his country will be alongside this one and he wanted to keep the two people that knew what was going on away.

The sound of dirt being crushed under the foot of something heavy reached his ears and Mark heard the horse begin to raise its voice as if trying to warn him of some unseen danger.

Mark looked around and was unable to see anything, that is until the light of the two moons was hidden behind a set of cluf=ds, it was then, that his eyes met with the yellow eyes of a massive bear.

The only thing Mark could do was draw his gun and open fire.


	5. Chapter 5

**''We thought they would hurt us, we were nobles, mages, but instead, they kept us all safe. Back then they thought that we were nobles refused to support either side and that's why we were taken as prisoner.''**

**''...I'll never forgive that man...he made us both cry.''Eleonore de La Valliere**

The smell of freshly baked bread, lingered within the mansion, it was accompanied by the aroma of grilled meat, the table had been sent and a bottle of wine was opened.

Saito watched as all of the maids began to serve him and serve mark or better said his empty seat.

the looked at him until he told them to serve themselves, they hesitated but after a moment they all began to serve each other and began to eat, he watched them in silence the entire time.

He did this because it didn't feel right to start eating, not without Mark around, they weren't close not by far, during their stay in that magic school, they couldn't even talk to each other, because they didn't understand each other's language.

When they finally were able to understand each other and understand what everything and everyone around them said, it was was only then that they actually started to get along.

According to Mark, he was just a factory worker in America, whose thirty years old, but the portal did something to him, so he only looks fifteen years old.

Saito couldn't, no more like he couldn't say anything, unlike Mark who just had his age reduced and had his toys made real, Saito himself changed the most.

Literally, anything he held was a weapon, he found that he was stronger, faster than any person on Earth, but that wasn't the only thing, his eyes were different now, somehow he could see farther and his reaction speed was on a completely different level.

Those memories weren't pleasant, there were times when he stayed awake and wondered if he was still Human, like it or not but Mark was the only one there for him, so the day Old man Osmond brought him an old rusted sword was like a breath of fresh air.

He still doesn't know if the old man knew that the sword could talk, sometimes when they played at night and neither he or aMark could go to sleep, the sword would tell them stories it swore happened because it was there.

It's because of that that both he and Mark were happy to be sent away from a place that the nobles controlled.

''Excuse me.'' Saito said as he stood up and headed towards the door, the maids just looked at him.

As he walked out the door and felt the cool wind of the night Saito heard his sword begin to speak.

''He's strong, he'll be okay, remember what he said, his father taught him to hunt and the people from his small town taught him to live off the land.'' Derflinger said to him.

''...It's not that, Marks strong and he has his gun and sword with him...My eyes, I can see...I don't know what I'm looking at, but I can hear people screaming from somewhere far away.'' Saito said to his sword.

The sword just kept quiet for a moment before raising itself and instantly hitting Saito on the head with the flat side of its metal blade.

''That's because your half asleep, I can help you control it, but you're going to have to fight and kill lots of things.'' it said before pausing and returning to its sheath.

''Partner, there are things that aren't Human and need to die for the good of everyone and there are monsters that are Humans...if you want a reason, something to fight for look behind you.'' Derflinger said to Saito before becoming completely silent and acting as if it was just any other sword.

It was the black-haired maid, she looked at him with a worried expression.

''Lord Saito is something wrong, is our cooking not to your liking.'' she asked him in an overly proper manner.

''No the food is perfect, in fact, it looks and smells great...do me a favor please don't talk to me that way, all of that sir and overly proper things don't sit well with me.'' Saito said to the girl.

She began to walk forward and looked into the gathered trees around the house. ''You and Lord mark save us all, every woman here was going to be taken by a noble and used until they aren't useful anymore.''

''The headmaster took your coming here as a chance to save us'' she said to him before walking up to him until she stood face to face with him and lowering her head.

''Thank you.''

The sound of hooves crunching leaves and the sound of an exhausted animal reached their ears and both Saito and the maid turned to see the slow-moving horse Mark had left on walking back.

It was frightened and covered in sweat, it walked slowly, Saito watched the animal and his eyes somehow made the light around the animal change, his sense of smell became stronger.

The horse was covered in blood, Saito was about to run towards the animal when he noticed Mark walking next to it, his clothes were torn and blood was leaking from a large cut on his chest.

''Lord Mark!'' the maid screamed before running towards Mrk.

''Relax, I shot myself and the horse, we aren't dying, the blood is going back inside our bodies.'' Mark said as he struggled to speak, the light of the moons began to die away and the massive form of a bear became visable, from its neck the Saito could see Mark's sword.

''What happened?'' Saito asked Mark as he walked up to him.

''It tried to get me by surprise but the horse warned me and when the moon was hidden by a couple of clouds, all of a sudden I could see it.'' Mark said as he looked at Saito.

''It's invisible, bit its blood and organs aren't.'' Mark said as a group of maids ran up to him, before shouting and another group ran out carrying rags.

Saito just watched them as they helped Mark walk inside, from what Saito could see, Mark had the strength to walk but not go up a few steps.

[Elsewhere]

Osmond looked out his window and wondered what those two men he had sent Albino were doing, he had sent them away with several of the maids that were going to be used as tools for an arrogant groups pleasure.

The kingdom of Albino was wrapped up in war, but it was safer for all of them there, it wouldn't be long before Tristain joined Albino in the sky and their war came to his home.

His mind still lingers upon a conversation he had with that sword.

''I know what you're doing and it might work'' it said.

Osmond smiled and playfully asked ''Trying to save this kingdom?''

''No, your trying to secure their loyalty, by keeping them away from all of the darkness of this world, it won't work. If they remain ignorant, they will accuse you of deception.'' it said to him.

''I've given them a home, food and kept them safe'' he dismissed the swords words.

''From your point of view may be, I was created for battle and war, look thru their perspective, you fed them and put a roof over their heads, until you could use them and they, how could they refuse, they couldn't even speak to the people around them.'' it answered him, Osmond wanted to dismiss the words words, but it spoke with the truth.

''I'm not the only one doing this research, others are doing their own and if we all come to the same conclusion'' he tried to change the conversation.

''Old man you know as well as I do, that the magic in those stones needs to be drained, this kingdom will fly. Better you have allies there before your people are met with those that have figure out the mages weakness.'' it said to him.

Osmond wanted to say to himself that the swords words hadn't influenced his actions, but the truth was he knew it had said the truth and he wanted to at least have someone that would welcome him, during the madness that was sure to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Siesta watched as the rest of the aids cleaned and bandaged Lord Mark, Saito had remained outside watching the giant bears corps, when lord mark was laid to rest for the night, his injuries and exhaustion finally overwhelm him.

"The bear, it's bigger than animal should be." Saito said as he looked at the corp.

Siesta heard him as she walked back to where lord Saito was standing, finally, several maids began to bandage and clean lord mark's horse.

"He must have used his gun to give the horse an added boost of strength." Saito said.

Siesta looked at the lord in front of her, his worry and fear were only kept hidden under a thin mask that was already breaking, yet she couldn't do anything, no that wasn't true she knew what she could do.

She had seen several maids before doing things to lift their master's moods when things went bad, but if she did that, she would be accepting the same fate she had tied to escape from.

She wasn't willing to do that, at least not yet, so she opted to stay next to lord Saito who just stayed awake for the rest of the night until lord Mark walked out of the mansion with his own two feet.

"It's strange, the thing didn't make a sound, there want anything I could use to track it, except the dark and the horse." Mark said as he looked at the bear.

"Want to go take it to that town before it starts stinking up the place." Mark asked Saito, as Saito wordlessly walked up to the spare horse and sat on the animals back.

Without saying anything Mark took out his gun and shot Saito's horse, Saito just looked at him before looking down at Marks horse realizing that the animal would be able to pull the bear all the way to town.

The rod back in silence neither one of them really having anything to say and they both headed towards the only building that had any people going in and out of it.

There was a muscular man sitting at a table and a few other people with him.

"Welcome strangers to the recently opened adventurers guild." the man said with a wide smile.

"We wanted to see if you could cut up something we killed last night as well as sell it if possible" Mark answered the man and the man rose to his feet and walked out the door.

The man stood there and watched quietly as blood, still flowed down the bear's open wounds, however, because it was day time, no one could see the bear.

"I can cut it up for you and peal it, but a magic beast like this one cost more than the guild can afford and by the appearance of the town we can't really sell it to anyone." the man answered Mark.

"Cut it up and give us a large part of the meat, you can do the rest with everything else, by the way, I heard that the walls of this town need to be rebuilt. Any way of getting people to work, I'll pay them with meat." Mark said to the man who just let out a laugh.

"My friend, a lot of people are struggling to put food on the table."

"This war is putting a strain on all of us, give me two days and I'll be able to get the workers, however, you will need materials to fix and build those walls and unless you can strike a deal with the merchants I'm afraid the workers will just be fixing the fences and walls of the houses near here." The man answered Mark.

Mark looked at Saito who just nodded. "That's fine by us, get them to do all of that and please keep track of who did what so we can actually give the meat to who did their job...Can we pay you the same way?" Mark asked the man who broke down laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

The sounds of hoves moving at rapid speed, as the herd of Great Deer ran away,

Mark aimed his gun and was lightning up the shot, his horse struggled to keep up with the wild animals, its injuries still made it struggle with sudden movements.

The horse pulled back as pain shot through its body, Mark watched as Sito passed right by him, the kid's right arm was glowing somehow the horse was moving faster than it should have, the kid himself was riding like if he had ridden horses his entire life.

Mark had no choice but to begin releasing the Anker, the greate deer are animals that can run at greate speeds but they can't jump, so if they wanted to capture or kill the things then they would have to break the animal's legs.

Saito was starting to circle the greate deer soon the animals would turn around and head towards Mark's direction, the Anker is nothing more than a bunch of leg traps held together by a long rope.

The sound of the greate deers could be heard now and Mark moved away from the Anker as possible, the greate deer ran over the Anker and their back legs became caught in the traps the animals in the front fell forward and the ones behind them fell as they ran into them.

The sound of bones breaking and the screams of dying animals, Saito's horse began to slow down until it began to simply walk, Saito got off his horse and drew his sword, Mark himself near the fallen bodies of the wild animals and he drew his gun.

The sound of hammers hitting nails and men speaking to one another as Saito and Mark neared the town, their hoses struggled to pull the number of dead animals behind them, the men's voices stopped as the two of them entered the town.

The guild leader walked out and looked at the dead heard and whistled.

"We're going to need some time to cut these things up, and pay all of the men, so we will give you what's left after we take what we need, the price of us cutting everything up and distributing it to the workers." He said top them.

Mark and Saito just nodded and let the ropes fall onto the ground, before turning around and heading back home.

Neither of them said anything as they returned to the mansion, Saito looked at the large white door and smiled at the sight of Siesta opening it and waving at him.

Mark pulled back at his horse rope and allowed the kid to move in front of him, he smiled at the sight of the young woman running up to Saito and helping him off his horse.

The two looked into each other's eyes, but shied away from one another, Mrk looked at them and smiled, the two were attracted to one another but were too inexperienced to act on those feelings.

A maid with red hair walked up to Mark and handed him a piece of paper, Mrk looked at it and turned his horse around, apparently, there was a group of children running around stealing food and people were demanding that they should be captured or killed and the people of the nearby villages were already losing their patients.

Mark took out his gun and it began to glow, the moment he fired it a light guided him to the area where the kids were, he found around six children eating food that was being cooked by a blond woman with large breast and long blond hair.

He dismounted his horse and walked up to the group, the light had maintained itself where it was, this meant that the entire group was in front of him, so he didn't have to worry about somebody hiding and attacking him from behind.

He walked up to them and nither the children or the woman noticed him.

"Smells nice could I trouble you for a plate." Mark said to the woman.

The woman jumped startled by his voice, her bright blue eyes were filled with fear, Mark immediately noticed her long pointed ears, yet the girl nodded and served him a place.

It was a simple plate filled with cooked vegetables, the vegetables themselves were small and mark noticed why the people became angered, the size of the vegetables suggested a bad growing season.

he took a bite of the food and noticed just how good it was.

"You angered a lot of people." Mark said to the woman and her kids and instantly they all began to gather around each other, somehow trying to hide one another.

"Please spare the children." The woman begged Mark.

"Come here" Mark ordered the woman, his eyes were cold, he no longer showed any kindness.

She flinched and walked in front of the children, some of the children tried to hold onto her and keep her from walking up to him but she nonetheless walked up to Mark.

Mark touched the woman pointed ears and took a good look at her, she was young she couldn't have been older than fifteen.

"The people around here want you dead, you and these kids. I'll make you a deal, serve me and you, your kids will live with me." he said to her.

The woman began to cry, her tears fell but she made no sound despite flinching and Mark touched her ears.

She turned to look at Mark before nodding.

"Finish your food and you can come with me." Mark told her and despite still having a pot filled with food, the woman and the children began to clean their plates and put them into a large sack.

Mark walked up to his horse and brought it near the woman's and children, he took the sack and large pot and tied them to the saddle, the only sound as they walked back to the mansion was the sound of weeping children.

When they neared the mansion Saito ran up to Mark, when he noticed the looks of fear the children and the woman had he was about to say something to Mark, only to be stopped as Mark handed him the pice of paper.

"They live here now, Saito get the maids to teach them what's done around the mansion, I'm going to get some rest." Mark said to Saito.

The maids walked out and took the children's hands, there were plenty of empty rooms, so there wasn't a problem about letting them in.

Mark took a hot bath, ate some bear meat and headed to his room, it had been a long day so right now all he wanted was to get some sleep.

He laid down and closed his eyes, yet as hard as he tried he couldn't get any sleep.

The door to his room opened and the smell of flowers filled the room, the lights ion the room were out, yet as he reached for the lights, a soft hand touched Marks and soon after warm lips touched his own.

Mark lifted the woman by her waist and laid her next to him, he gently moved his hands on her face and found the pointed ears he had been looking for.

It was too dark to see her and Mark light the candle in his room, there laying underneath him was the blond elf woman looking at him.

The next morning Mark sat at the side of his bed, the woman was asleep her large breast made it seem like the bed sheet was being lifted by something.

There was work to do and as much as he liked the view he had to leave.

So he got dressed and walked out the door, he never knew that the woman was looking at him the entire time.

As Mark walked out he found SDiest leaving Saito's room, the girl's hair was a mess and her clothes were covered in wrinkles, this was odd considering that every maid wore clothes that seemed to be pressed by some kind of machine.

"Looks like the kids had their fun." Mark said to himself as Siesta looked at him, she lowered her eyes as Mark neared her.

"I see you two enjoyed yourselves last night." he said to her, but Siesta just tried to hide from him, as she somehow tried to make herself smaller.

"I'm not mad I just wanted to tell you, your skirt it's completely up and your not wearing anything," Mark said to Siesta before the girl frantically pulled her skirt down and looked at him with an embarrassed face and eyes filled with tears.

Word soon began to spread from village to village, from town to town, about the two lords, even amongst merchants words were moving.

they spoke about the battle in the blue hill, where insane Griffings fought and died against the two, some said it was an entire floc other's said that it was a large griffin am alpha male worth an entire flock of normal griffins.

The stroys told amongst them reached the peoples ears and they two began to tell each other the stories, some claimed that the two had fought a two-man war against an entire horde of orcs and goblins, how the two had fought for days and how the land was covered in blood, yet at the end the two lords emerged victorious.

Many wanted to say that those were just stories and yet they lost any will to argue as the amount of materials brought in from the dead animals that were hunted by the two, became proof of the stories authenticity.

Saito sat at the table and held his head Siesta stood at his side, from time to time when the two were alone they would hold hands and kiss a lot, but the moment they heard footsteps they would separate from each other.

The maids had come to live with them because they were running away from an abusive Monark and if they found out that Siesta and Saito had begun to... the girls could see it as Siesta betraying them.

"What am I going to do?" Saito asked himself as he looked at the mountain of papers placed in front of him.

People were requesting for him and make to go and take care of some problems, they offered a lot of money, some that were broke and so they had offered servants, land of whatever they had, just so the issue could be dealt with.

Others were requested for animals to be dealt with because they needed their bodies to repair or make something, others just wanted food.

Siesta just looked at him and gently hugged him, she didn't have any experience in this


	8. Chapter 8

Suddenly the sounds of tiny feet running reached Saito's ears, it was the children the Elven woman had brought with her, they had run into the dining room.

Saito smiled as he looked at the children chasing after one another, to think that the mansion would suddenly light up with color with the sounds of children's laughter.

The eldest of them placed an elegant bag on the table, he looked at Saito bowed his head and ran after the other children.

Saito turned to look at Siesta, who looked at him both of them had ever seen this kind of bag, Siesta suddenly felt her eyes widen as she realized how expensive the bag looked like.

She had seen something similar to the bag before, this was something nobles used when communicating with one another, it was a way of saying, this is something that belongs to someone important, mess with it and...

Saito opened the bag and found several letters with different stamps placed on every folded up letter.

Saito broke the wax and opened the letter.

A family offered their daughter of fifteen years old, the rest of the letter described the young woman's appearance, what lands the family ha, as well as its mineral and political connections.

At least that's what Saito thought considering that it said what families were friends with the family itself.

Mark walked into the room and picked up one of the letters. "More work." Mark said as he broke the wax seal, there was an immediate silence.

"Looks like we caught other houses attention, but why are we getting offers for marriage. I thought we were just a piece of land, we don't even rule over anything." Mark asked himself out loud, making Saito and Siesta look at him.

"But I'm already with Siesta." Saito answered Mark.

"Ummm, people will only consider me your mistress, its because I'm not a noble." Siesta answered Saito.

"So how can we deal with this situation?" Mark asked Saito and Siesta, however, neither of them answered him.

Siesta took one of the letters and noticed that it had a musket instead of some sort of insignia belonging to a noble house. She broke the wax seal and handed it to Saito.

"This is weird, you know the revolutionaries, the ones fighting the mages. Well, they're inviting us to a party. I heard that the prince had been killed a few months ago, but if what this letter says is true, this war is over." Saito said as he threw the letter to Mark.

"You are invited to celebrate the recent victory over the royals of Albino, it would be appreciated if you join us in discussing the reconstruction of the kingdoms and the managing of the lands." Mark read the letter.

"If the revolutionaries are winning, then why the hell are we getting offers from people to marry their daughters?" Mark asked the two before realizing the answer was right in front of them, it was the letters themselves.

"Siesta, I have a job for you and the rest of the maids. Don't take any risks but, I want you girls to find out, if all of the nobles fought the revolutionaries or if some of them joined in the rebellion." Siesta looked at Mark before lowering her head and walking out of the room.

"You don't think that these are the ones that are left? If that's the case" Saito began to ask Mark only for Mark to interrupt him.

"The revolutionaries and the nobles are starting to rebuild and secure their holds on the lands they've taken control of." Mark looked at Saito and the two understood that up to this point they had avoided getting into any kind of trouble, now they had to move through dangerous waters.

"We need new clothes." Mark said to Saito.

[Location change Tristain]

The sounds of footsteps could be heard as they echoed throughout the castle halls, only the highest representatives of the most distinguished families were gathered.

The doors to the main hall opened and the Queen of Tristain stepped in.

"I thank you for gathering, Ill go straight to the point. By the end of the year, Tristain will no longer be connected to the world itself, we will be just like Albino." the queen said to everyone gathered.

There was a long silence and in an instant, the room was flooded with everyone arguing and demanding to get answers.

The queen just kept quiet and allowed then to get it out of their systems.

"Several of our most capable people were tasked to investigate and figure out if this could be avoided, all of them agreed that there was no way to prevent this."

"As of this moment, I'm ordering all representatives from other kingdoms to be sent away and out borders closed for any form of entry, all commoners are to be given the option of leaving the kingdom."

"The same option is given to all f you and those beneath you, however, be warned that if Tristain does survive the coming disaster, should you abandon the kingdom then you have no lands to return to." She informed everyone present, before walking out of the room.

No one said anything and an uneasy silence set in yet when they were about to speak to one another the land shook beneath their feet.

The queen watched as the guest began to walk out of the room and begin to gather in their groups, she had no doubts about their plans, several would begin to move to other lands, others would try to marry their children to houses from other lands and use them to secure a hold there.

Those that stayed behind, would do so simply to because they didn't want to abandon everything they have known all of their lives. She looked at the two letters placed on top of the table next to her, she had been invited to two parties being held in Albino, both were being held at the same time, but one invitation belonged to the revolutionaries, while the other belonged to the now-dead royals.

There is a war on the horizon, regardless of who or what but it was coming, either Tristain invades Albion, or Albion invades Tristain or one of the other kingdoms invades the two kingdoms before they join into one and solely their union.


	9. Chapter 9

She closed her eyes fully understanding what was to come and despite having the records of the past and her first-hand experiences in life, she knew that she couldn't fully see the whole picture.

She was aware of the incoming chaos and the factions that would form, she didn't know how Elbino's people would react, or by that matter how the roles of nobles and commoners bee affected.

The door behind her opened, several elders began to walk into the room, eight of the most powerful and skilled mages in her kingdom stepped in, yet as she looked into their eyes, she noticed that their once-proud eyes were now filled with worry.

None of them said any words, instead, one of them stepped forward and handed her an envelope, it was nothing more than a folded piece of paper, yet she feard the words written on it.

She opened up the letter and nearly felt the strength in her legs leave her.

"Are you sure?" She asked them and they all lowered their heads confirming the words written on the paper.

The process has already begun and by the time Albino finishes passing over her kingdom, there won't be a kingdom left.

She unconsciously looked at the two invitations from Albino, there was a move she could do, but she had to choose wisely, her people wouldn't be ready for any immediate wars, they would all be dealing with their own issues.

[Character change]

Saito walked into town, the town itself had changed a lot the walls had been rebuilt and somehow looked like they had been recently built, merchants were either arriving or leaving and guards walked back and forth watching the people come and go.

Saito could see the long lines of people waiting to enter the town, he just walked passed all of them, he walked passed men women and children, holding wands, staffs or something that told everyone around them that these people were mages.

When he finally reached the entrance to the town, the guards drew his sword and pointed it at him. "Return to the end of the line!" the guards screamed at him only for another guard to hit him on the back of his head.

"Stop that." the other guard said.

"Lord Saito, please forgive him, the man is new and he doesn't know anything yet." the other guard said to him.

He smiled and waved at both guards. "Relax, nothing happened, if he's new, he's new, Anyway I need to speak to the guild leader is he here or is he out again." Saito asked the guard.

The first guard started sweating a lot and put his sword away.

"He's in town today but a lot of things are happening, as you can see strange things are occurring and people are starting to move to the remote regions for safety." the guard said to him.

"...What's going on?" Saito asked the guard.

"Words are going around, creatures no one has seen before are showing up here and there. The remote regions are heavily protected by the adventurers, the soldiers or whatever insane creature is running around." The guard answered him.

A child's cough caught Saito's attention, when he turned around to look at the people in line, they all seemed to shy away, and a woman tried to ide an infant she was carrying under her clothes.

"I won't hold the line any longer." Saito said to the guard before walking into the town.

The guard opened the doors for him before closing them as he walked into the town, the gates were open and from what Saito could tell there was no reason for them to have opened the doors for him.

No reason except for them to show everyone that he was someone important.

Immediately Saito smelled the sent of made cheese and all sorts of peppers, there were other smells in the air, the smell of animals, flours, freshly baked bread.

All sorts of sounds were now present, the voices of people speaking to one another or the merchants advertising their products. The sounds of animal hooves crushing the ground underneath them and the sounds of swords or whatever weapons or tools that were being carried around by one person or another.

The town had changed a lot in such a short amount of time and for a moment Saito felt like if the world would leave him behind before he eve knew it.

He walked towards the adventurers guild and noticed how noisy it was, it had been a while since he had come here, the last time he had been at the guild or even at the town itself was when Mark had accompanied him and they had started hunting down monsters.

He reached out to the large wooden doors and pulled, the guild was filled with men and women dressed in all sorts of clothing, some didn't even wear clothes at all.

He noticed that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, some of the people inside the guild were completely naked.

No one bothered to look at him, even as he walked up to the counter, the moment the receptionist laid eyes on him she immediately straightened her posture.

"Lord Saito, for what do we owe the honor." She said to him.

"I'm here to see the guild" Saito began only for a large hand to land on his shoulder.

"Saito my boy how have you been! Come get a drink with me, don't tell me all of those missions I sent you are already completed." The guild leader said before pausing and looking around.

"Wheres Lord Mark?" The guild leader asked him.

"He's doing his own thing today...Listen I need help...do you know anyone that knows how to make suits." Saito asked the guild leader and as the man let go of his shoulder, Saito noticed that the guild leader wasn't smiling anymore.

"You received an invitation, didn't you...Lord Saito...please be careful...I'll contact a friend of mine...please be careful." The guild leader said to him before a waitress brought them two large mugs filled with beer.

They drank together the rest of the day before Siesta arrived and dragged him back to the mansion.

The guild leader watched the two walk away however his eyes were heavily strained, as he reached into his pocket and held the invitation he had received.

Things were happening and it seemed that the two Lords would soon b involved, after all, how could they not, the two men were already affecting the world around them.


End file.
